


You Can Cry On Me

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff basically. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Cry On Me

Katie's not sure exactly why she's returned to her Phantom, the girl had been gentle but sent her home and now... now she's back. Her hands are gripped together tightly and she's staring at the floor, teardrop after teardrop hitting the floor. Phantom has said nothing, curling around her and letting her cry, and then she speaks. 

"This is so... stupid."

"Crying is never stupid Angel, and you can always cry on me..."

"Why?"

"Everybody needs someone to cry on sometimes... it's human nature."

"Why did you let me come back?"

"You needed me and I... I need to be needed."

"Phantom?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Thank you."


End file.
